No Need For Eternal Love
by Seto-fan1
Summary: Tenchi Masaki was just an average human boy living on the Frontier until two beautiful nobles took an interest in him. How will Tenchi cope with this new situation? And is there anyone to save him from the embrace of the feared Nobility?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** This is a Tenchi Muyo! fan fiction taking place in the Vampire Hunter D universe; however it is not a true crossover because it's just Tenchi Muyo with a Vampire Hunter D setting. In either case, I own neither Tenchi Muyo! or Vampire Hunter D.

**Prologue: **

"This story takes place in the distant future. Where mutants and demons slither through a world of darkness.

Vampires rule the night, but their numbers are dwindling.

With huge bounties on their heads, a class of hunters has emerged; Bounty hunters.

One hunter is unlike all the others.

She is a Dunpeal-a half human, half vampire.

At war with herself, feared by all, tortured and alone, she is…

The vampire hunter… Nagi."

* * *

><p>The year is 12,098 A.D., and vampires are on the decline. The landscape is known as the Frontier and divided into sectors. The Earth is radically different due to a nuclear war that took place more than 10,000 years in the past. The vampires are strong but the Nobility (pure bloods) are stronger, and their magic and technology is impressive. But humans have a deep seated hunger for freedom from their cruel and sadistic oppression. Though vampires are still the undisputed rulers of the night, by day; they are weak and sometimes easy prey for hunters. Only the strongest and oldest of vampires have maintained power. Within vampire society, the strong rule and the weak die. Humans are little more then livestock to most of the vampires.<p>

Vampires rarely make alliances with others, and the few alliances that were made quickly fall to betrayal and war. But two vampire nobles made an alliance and even became lovers. Countess Seto Kamiki, ruler of Frontier Sector 47, better known as the Devil Princess of Earth, and Countess Washu Hakubi of Frontier Sector 48. Though many of the Nobility attempted for centuries to usurp the Ladies Seto and Washu of their lands and power, none succeeded and instead, all attempts were crushed and those responsible had their lands annexed. With an iron fist, Seto and Washu ruled over their shared lands. Their armies worshiped them with fanatical zeal. Any vampires who refused to submit to their rule were killed without hesitation. They were often the lucky ones however. For humans who lived under their rule, Seto and Washu's brutality and sadism were legendary. Many rumors spread of Lady Seto's savage sadism, bloodlust and vanity in particular. One thing however they both equally had in common was that nobody told them no. What they wanted, they got; no questions asked.

Humans live in constant fear of the Nobility, even in sectors relatively free of vampire activity. So when they can afford it, they place huge bounties on the heads of nobles, in hopes of further thinning the vampire populace. Sometimes the hunters are successful, but most of the time, the hunters fail and the humans who placed the bounty are met with fearsome, bloody reprisals.

* * *

><p>For all his life, Tenchi Masaki lived a quiet life on the Frontier. His mother had died in child birth giving life to his younger sister Sasami. His father, Nobuyuki, had been killed by a werewolf before his 15h birthday, leaving Tenchi to care for his little sister Sasami, and himself under the care of his older sister Tennyo. However Tennyo was never around, instead she just sent money to Tenchi. Tenchi for his part spent his days taking care of Sasami, farming carrots and herding sheep.<p>

Though Tenchi hated to travel, he would nonetheless ride his cybernetic horse into town when he needed to. The town known as Jurai was policed by one Sheriff Kiyone Makabi, and the town was run by Mayor Azusa Masaki who was a distant relative of Tenchi. Azusa was a firm ruler, and contemptuous of Tenchi. He was this way towards him because his daughter Ayeka Masaki was in love with Tenchi. Ayeka herself had long been pampered and spoiled, and as such was accustomed to getting what she wanted. However Tenchi who was the object of her desire was always oblivious to her feelings for him, and this fueled her anger, but more so her lust for him.

For someone such as Tenchi Masaki, life was quiet and simple. Little did he know that life was about to become far more complicated and dangerous then he could have ever imagined.


	2. Chapter One

**Chapter One:**

One day while in the town of Jurai, Tenchi Masaki had recently concluded his business with the local grocer. As he finished loading his wagon and prepared his horse for travel, he was stopped by Ayeka Masaki. She was quick to take up conversation with Tenchi. "So Tenchi," she began with a graceful smile, "how are you this fine day? It's such a lovely day, wouldn't you agree?" she asked, as her eyelashes fluttered coquettishly and lust crept into her voice.

"Sure is," Tenchi agreed nervously, his hand shooting up behind his head as he chuckled desperately.

"Would you like to get something to eat? It would be my treat," Ayeka offered hastily, offering her manicured hand to Tenchi in the process.

"Gee… I'm sorry Miss Aeka, I'd really like to but I have to get the sheep up to Miller's Pass within the next hour or they'll dock my pay."

"I could talk to them; get them to see reason." Ayeka offered sincerely, trying not to seem desperate for more time with Tenchi.

"I couldn't ask that of you," Tenchi said softly but finally. Seeing Ayeka's crestfallen look, he added, "but lunch with you sounds like a wonderful idea," he said sincerely, managing just barely to hold back from blushing.

Ayeka was not so concealed with her emotions but to her credit, she did bite back a squeal of delight. "A rain check then," she whispered breathlessly.

"Count on it," Tenchi said with a boyish grin before leaving her to giggle madly and wrap her arms around herself as she imagined her upcoming date with Tenchi.

Afterwards, Tenchi loaded up on his DL-47 series Cyborg horse, and proceeded to leave. As he neared the edge of town, someone called out. Tenchi stopped his horse and looked around. "Tenchi, Tenchi... wait up!" Kiyone Makabi, the town's sheriff walked towards him.

"Sheriff Kiyone, I'm sorry I didn't see you there." Tenchi said.

"You don't need to call me that, Tenchi. Just 'Kiyone' will do," she said, having closed the distance between them. She leaned up against his horse. "Mind if I walk along side you as you ride out of town?"

"You're the sheriff, er, Kiyone." Tenchi stirred his horse to resume walking, but he kept his horse at a slow pace that she could easily keep up with, despite being on foot.

"You don't have to be so nervous around me, Tenchi."

"I don't talk with the law very much," he said earnestly.

"Is that all I am to you Tenchi? Just the law?" Kiyone said.

"Well yeah - I mean, no! I mean... I dunno. I don't think about it very much to be honest." Tenchi said.

"Obviously not," Kiyone said, giggling in spite of herself. "So do you like Ayeka? I saw you talking to her back there." She looked up at him from underneath her hat, like she was gauging his reaction.

"Yeah she's alright."

"She comes from a good family," Kiyone remarked, "since she is the Mayor's daughter and all."

"Yeah, I guest you could say that," Tenchi agreed. Silence fell over the two. Though brief, it was tense. "Kiyone-"

"Be careful," Kiyone interrupted.

"Huh?" Tenchi asked.

"Be careful. Girls like her are..." She hesitated.

"They're what?"

"Way out of your league," Kiyone said in a rather arrogant manner.

Tenchi stopped his horse. "Out of my league, huh? Is that the point of our little chat?"

"Tenchi, come on now, don't be like that. I meant no harm."

"I don't think I have much else to say to you" Tenchi said.

"Tenchi!" Kiyone exclaimed incredulously.

"It really ain't any of your business, Sheriff. Goodbye!" Tenchi nudged his horse to quicken its pace, leaving Kiyone alone in the middle of the street, none too pleased about being told off either.

* * *

><p>Later in the day, Tenchi guided his sheep through the dangerous Miller's Pass. "Easy… easy… take it nice and slow." Tenchi whispered to his sheep, a smile adorning his face as he said it. Nudging a baby lamb gently with his cane and smiling for a moment, as it baa'ed plaintively for help, barely old enough to walk. Tenchi reaches down to pick it up in his arms. He continues at a slow and steady pace, the lamb safely tucked underneath his arm. He reaches a little further up ahead. Soon after passing a rock, a huge explosion erupts and buckles him to the ground.<p>

"You... boy!" Someone yelled.

"Me?" Tenchi said?

Tenchi let the lamb go and stood up to look around to see who had called out to him, and to his horror, he saw a demon. Though a macabre looking demon, Tenchi couldn't help but admire her beauty. The demon was tall and beautiful with spiky cyan colored hair. She was well endowed with large breasts, and fearsome claws obviously meant for killing. She had a savage lust in her eyes that made Tenchi gulp with fear and anxiety. The demon stood on the very same large rock that Tenchi had just passed, overlooking Tenchi.

"Yes you! Stop right there!" The demon said.

"But I haven't done anything!" Tenchi yelled back.

"You are trespassing on property of my mistresses, the Ladies Seto and Washu." Such an affront cannot go unpunished."

Though nervous, Tenchi reached for his rifle strapped over his shoulder, only too late to realize he had forgotten it at home. "Damnit! Of all the days to forget my rifle" Tenchi said to himself. Undeterred however, he stepped forward towards the rock the demon stood on and prepared to stand his ground. "Begone demon! I don't want any trouble. Just leave me and my sheep alone. I didn't know I was trespassing, just let me go and I will be on my way." Tenchi said all while trying to restrain his growing fear.

"Silence!" The demon shouted. "I am the demon Ryoko, and I shall kill you for your ignorance and for trespassing." Breaking out into an evil, spine-chilling laughter "I haven't had fresh meat in sometime" barked Ryoko, as she nearly drooled at the sight of what surely was about to be an easy kill.

Tenchi now very much afraid was nonetheless prepared to fight for his life. As he takes another step towards Ryoko, she bows her head as if in deep thought. "It is as you command" Ryoko said seemingly to herself. Looking up and back towards Tenchi, Ryoko frowned. "You are fortunate human. My mistresses would not see you scourged, but rather have you as a guest of honor for dinner."

"They want me for dinner?" Tenchi asked in disbelief. "Hell no! I'd rather die here and now!"

Angry, Ryoko shouted: "Fool! They want you as a guest for dinner, not as the dinner! Be here at the stroke of seven in your finest wear. I will have a carriage waiting at which time I shall deliver you to my mistresses. I strongly suggest you are neither late nor decide to stand them up!"

And with that, Ryoko up and teleported completely out of sight, leaving Tenchi Masaki scared and confused. "What the hell just happened?" Tenchi said aloud to himself.

* * *

><p>Back at his house, after having secured his sheep, Tenchi walked into his house only to be greeted by his little sister Sasami. She was adorable as ever with her cute little pig tails. She greeted her older brother warmly and asked how his day was. "Welcome home Tenchi! How was your day today?" Sasami beamed.<p>

"It was…interesting Sasami. Hold off dinner for me, I'll be dining with someone else tonight.

"Who?" Sasami asked, clearly depressed.

I'm not quite sure, but I seem to have little choice in the matter. I want you to go to bed earlier tonight and keep my rifle close to your side and the energy barrier on until I return. If I'm not back by morning, take my mount and head into town, and seek help.

"Brother if you're in some kind of trouble, then please stay here tonight and we'll get help in the morning!" Sasami cried. She rushed to hold her brother and burying her face in her brother stomach. She began to spill tears all over her older brother. Tenchi held her tightly and cooed to her, trying to tell her everything would be alright. "Shhh Sasami. Please don't cry, I promise you nothing bad will happen…most likely." Tenchi said grimly. But Sasami only cried harder.

Tenchi got down on his knees before Sasami. "Sasami, look at me, look at me Sasami." Tenchi pleaded.

Sasami looked at Tenchi, trying to clear the tears from her eyes. "Yes Tenchi?" Sasami asked timidly. Tenchi looked at her sweetly, and said: "Sasami, have faith things will turn out alright."

"Now go and get ready for bed. I need to find something presentable to wear tonight." Tenchi said.

Later Tenchi having found nice formal wear formerly belonging to his late father left the house and made his way to the designated meeting spot.


	3. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two:**

Tenchi Masaki arrived at the designated meeting spot five minutes early and sure enough a menacing black carriage with four magnificent but equally menacing black cyborg horses attached to the carriage awaited him. The carriage was long and luxurious, overall black with gold trimmings. Blinding white lanterns sat atop the carriage, yet the lanterns only seemed to illuminate the immediate area around the carriage.

Tenchi couldn't help but be both afraid of the carriage and look at it in awe. Sitting atop the carriage in the drivers seat was a fearsome looking demon, but not the same one he had encountered before. Tenchi approached the carriage and the door swung open, revealing the demon Ryoko inside. She beckoned him into the carriage. Nervous, Tenchi stepped up and into the carriage all the same. Ryoko closed the door behind Tenchi and ordered the driver to make for the castle.

Once inside the carriage, Ryoko struck up conversation.

"How are you, Tenchi? Ryoko asked. Ryoko seemed to be a little on edge, cowering quietly in her seat.

"I'm fine, what's the matter with you, demon? You seem different," Tenchi said.

"My name is Ryoko," she said.

"But you are a demon, yes? Tenchi replied.

"Well yes," Ryoko replied in kind.

"Right you are, demon," Tenchi replied arrogantly.

Ryoko bared her fangs but kept her quiet. A sullen silence followed for roughly an hour. Then finally: "Tenchi, I am to be punished by my mistresses who thought I was rude earlier today,"

"Oh?" Tenchi replied, not seeming to care either way.

"Yes. I am to prepare you for your visit to the Ladies of the Castle," Ryoko said. This got Tenchi's attention rather quickly.

"And when you say prepare?" Tenchi asked now sounding nervous.

Suddenly, Ryoko phase-shifted herself into his lap, now nude. Tenchi's right eyebrow rose as it wasn't every day that a beautiful demon ended up in his lap.

Ryoko whimpered as she tried to keep from crying.

"Wow! What the? This is what your mistresses consider punishment?" Tenchi shrieked.

"Yes, but this is only part of my punishment. My Mistresses have already whipped me for my rudeness. Please just get this over with," Ryoko cried.

"No, um... no Ryoko, I can't, I don't feel comfortable doing this," Tenchi said. "Please get off me Ryoko!" Tenchi cried out.

Ryoko began to cackle with laughter. "So you really are a wimp huh? You're not man enough to handle me?"

Ryoko then reached for Tenchi's pants and started trying to undo them, much to Tenchi's protest.

"Ow stop it Ryoko! I don't want to do this!" "Oh, why me?" Tenchi screamed.

The carriage suddenly stopped. A sound of whinnying disrupted the moody silence as a servant opened the door. The servant opened the door to reveal Ryoko trying to get into Tenchi's pants. If the sight inside fazed him, his stoic face didn't betray it. "We've arrived," he announced.

Tenchi, quickly made the effort to zip himself back up, nodded quietly and got out of the cab as quickly as possible, and followed the servant to the castle entrance, leaving Ryoko laughing in the cab.

* * *

><p>As soon as Tenchi stepped outside the carriage, he was taken aback by the absurdly gargantuan size of the castle, and the vastness of the grounds surrounding it. Tenchi felt embarrassed just to look at it because it screamed vanity and materialism. The castle towered into the skyline and seemed to spread out for miles in all directions. It was dark and Gothic all around. A thing of beauty, from the Nobilities perspective. As Tenchi stared with awe, the servant spoke and informed Tenchi to follow him. Tenchi followed the servant down a long and dimly lit corridor towards the front doors of the castle. The double doors were absolutely gigantic; they gave an impression of absolute solidity, perhaps comparable to a steel ship in actual weight. Yet, they glided open hardly a whisper. Greeting Tenchi at the door was in appearance, a young female. Though pale, the woman was strikingly beautiful and sported near waist-length black hair and piercing violet colored eyes. As Tenchi stepped forward to greet her, she bowed to him and introduced herself.<p>

"Greetings Sir Tenchi. I'm Minaho, servant to the Ladies Seto Kamiki and Washu Hakubi, and the majordomo of the house," She said, flashing a wicked smile to reveal fearsome looking fangs.

Tenchi though nervous, and realizing she was a vampire, bowed to her nonetheless.

"My mistresses have instructed me to greet and escort you to the dining room. They are very anxious to meet you. Please follow me this way," Minaho said.

Tenchi trying to retain his composure in the presence of a vampire swallowed hard and nodded his head in agreement and began to walk with her.

Tenchi couldn't help but notice how luxurious the interior of the castle was. While it was dark and foreboding outside, the interior was incredibly inviting, polished white marble shone beneath his feet and reflected his own wary face back at him. Baroque chandeliers hung in midair, lazily spinning about; chasing ephemeral shadows in short lived arcs across the walls. Tenchi couldn't help but notice that an enormous staircase which spiraled up into the unknown seemed to dominant the interior of the castle.

"Tonight Sir Tenchi, you are a guest of my mistresses. You would do well to be on your best behavior tonight. Be polite and cordial, keep your head down and eyes averted when you speak to them," Minaho said politely but with an ominous tone nonetheless.

Tenchi swallowed hard, and nodded his head to Minaho. Tenchi began to wonder to himself if he had made the right decision in coming to the castle. For all Tenchi knew, this could be his last night alive. Tenchi though having never met a vampire until now, had heard horror stories of them regardless and all his life. Humans painted a grim and horrifying picture of vampires and eagerly told tales of their casual cruelty and extreme sadism in an attempt to further vilify them. Though Tenchi certainly believed the stories for the most part, the tales of vampires often seemed too horrific to be real. Tenchi prayed that these vampires would be different and not turn him into a meal. Still though, despite Tenchi's fear and anxiety, he couldn't help but be just a little intrigued as to what was to come. Why would two vampire nobles want to see him for anything other then to torture him and eventually make a meal out of him? What exactly did they want with him? Was this all just an elaborate play? A sophisticated way of playing with your food? Tenchi shuddered at the thought.

Minaho watched Tenchi closely, and could see and smell his fear. More then that, she could hear his blood rushing in his veins. The scent of Tenchi's fear and the sound of his blood rushing excited her, and she found herself becoming aroused by it all, even going so far as to run one of her hands across her robed breasts. But to her credit, she kept herself in check. She knew her mistresses had plans for him, and would be more then a little displeased should any harm befall Tenchi. Minaho though fanatically loyal and devoted to her mistresses, couldn't help but wonder what her Ladies saw in this young man. Why would they in all their greatness be attracted to such a seemingly insignificant individual? A human no less at that! It didn't make sense to her. Vampires were all powerful and eternal in their lifespans. Vampires preyed on humans as they preyed on beasts. Humans were just livestock and playthings to the vampires, and yet her all powerful mistresses seemed to have taken more then just a mere interest in this man, this... human.

It was especially irritating to think that her mistresses who more then common vampires would seek to court such a lowly being. The Ladies Seto and Washu were of the Nobility, pure bloods. Hell they weren't just any regular Nobility either, they were both apart of the Upper Nobility, and as each command a thousand lesser nobles and were themselves outranked only by Kings and Queens and the Sacred Ancestor himself, and Minaho had no doubt that one day, her Ladies would take their rightful place among the Kings and Queens of the Vampire race. It seemed grossly improper for such great ladies to be courting a filthy human. Minaho felt a headache coming on from all of this, but she told herself that it was the will of her mistresses, and she would obey their orders to the letter and to the end. Minaho was loyal, and even if she weren't, she still wouldn't dare to cross the mistresses.

"Um... excuse me, but may I ask some questions about your mistresses?" Tenchi timidly replied.

"Yes, of course, but make it brief," Minaho coldly replied.

"How old are your mistresses? And what do they want with me?" Tenchi asked; his fear evident.

"The Lady Seto is over 5,000 years old, and the Lady Washu is over 10,000 years old," Replied Minaho.

"As to what they want you for, I ask myself that as well," Minaho said, clearly as puzzled as Tenchi in that regard.

* * *

><p>Minaho finally arrived with Tenchi to a set of double doors, and Minaho opened them revealing a surprisingly modest dining room. Though every bit as luxurious as the rest of the house, the table though big was much smaller then Tenchi imagined it would be considering the size of everything else. The table was draped in fine red clothe, and adorned with magnificent candles all of which were alight. Minaho directed Tenchi to a chair which already had a dinner plate and silverware spread out before it on the table. Minaho pulled out the chair for Tenchi. Tenchi sat down, and thanked her for her courtesy.<p>

Tenchi now seated continued to look about the room. He saw on the wall an incredibly large portrait of two women. And wondered to himself who they were. He guessed they were the Ladies of the castle.

Once seated, only brief moments passed it seemed before Minaho spoke to Tenchi.

"Please stand to greet my mistresses," Minaho said sharply.

Tenchi quickly stood; his hands smoothed out his clothing and checked his hair. He swallowed the excess saliva rising into his throat. The doors swung open. Two tall silhouettes appeared, outlines bathed in light. One had a long ponytail that seemed to sweep the ground, the other's hair was spiky all over, yet hanging low under the weight of the hair itself - he briefly wondered if Ryoko was escorting the hosts in. Then their inhuman eyes flared up in the darkness, two green and blood red dots pierced the darkness and his soul. His stomach churned and he breathed short, whispering breaths - almost shuddering cries; he wanted to turn and run but at the same time his body was frozen. Then they entered the room and smiled almost sympathetically at him, the act itself sending a chill up his spine.

They were radiating an aurora of incredible and ominous power, sex appeal and devious authority. Only now did Tenchi realize just how small and pathetic he was before them. Tenchi tried to brace himself for whatever was about to happen. Both women were very well endowed, and wrapped in the finest and obviously expensive clothing Tenchi had ever laid eyes on. Tenchi suddenly felt severely under dressed at the sight of the two women. Then suddenly as fast they appeared in the doorway, Tenchi now found them standing right in front of him. Tenchi was shocked by the sheer speed at which they seemed to move.

Both ladies presented their hand to Tenchi, and realizing the protocol, he took their hands, bowed, and firmly kissed them, in turn. The first thing Tenchi noticed was how cold they were. Both women had beautiful, well kept hands, but both women's hands were very different. Washu's hands were adorned with nails which were long, sharp, and every bit as fearsome in appearance as Ryoko's, but they were glossy and blood red, and seemed to compliment Washu's dark emerald eyes and red hair well. He also marveled at Seto's hand which was adorned with glossy black nails which were equally fearsome in appearance. Both women had incredibly soft hands at any rate.

"I'm Countess Seto Kamiki, and it's a pleasure to finally meet you young Tenchi," Seto purred with a lustful, but authoritative tone.

"And I am Countess Washu Hakubi. I'm so happy to meet you, Tenchi," Washu replied with an equally authoritative, but decidingly more cheerful tone.

Nervously, Tenchi replied: "It's a pleasure to meet you both". He bowed his head and looked to the ground as Minaho had instructed him earlier.

Tenchi couldn't help but find himself drawn into the hypnotizing eyes of the two women. Under the watchful stares of Seto and Washu, Tenchi felt himself like a deer caught in the headlights, unable to move or even breathe. Both women wore red lipstick, which seemed to mesh well with their complexion. Tenchi thought to himself: "Wow, their lips, their eyes, their hair, their hands, their breasts, their... everything! Their not demons, their goddesses!"

Both women made their way to their seats. After sitting down, Lady Washu waved her hand towards Tenchi's chair, gesturing him to sit. Tenchi did so rather quickly. To which Seto smirked.

Several agonizing minutes passed by, and then Minaho return to the room and had with her Tenchi's meal. She placed his meal on the plate, filled his glass with wine, and simply headed to a corner and stood there patiently. Tenchi however looked on and wondered why she hadn't done anything for Seto and Washu.

Timid, Tenchi asked: "Are you eating?"

"We've already had dinner". Seto replied coolly. Washu smiled wickedly.

Tenchi froze and his food stuck in his windpipe. Reaching for his glass, he quickly washed down the food before he choked to death on it. Red-faced and a little winded, he reflected on the evening; tonight was sure to be a long night.

Several moments went by, and then Washu spoke.

"So Mr. Masaki, how do you like our castle?"

Tenchi replied "it's um... big… and uh beautiful on the inside, but not... um exactly my kind of place".

"Hmm… I see…" Washu responded, obviously unconvinced by Tenchi's words.

"What about farming? Do you really enjoy spending your mortal days toiling away under the hot sun, farming carrots? And what about those filthy sheep of yours? "Don't you yearn for more then that?" Washu asked.

"I enjoy my life; I've never had wealth, so I've never learned to care for it. Besides, farming and herding sheep can be rather relaxing most days." Tenchi replied sincerely this time.

"Tell me, why didn't you accept Ryoko?" said Washu.

"She... caught me by surprise, and more so, I... didn't think she should be made to do something like that against her will".

"But she was being punished for her rudeness to you earlier. Do you not think people should be held accountable for their actions?" Seto replied, cutting into the conversation.

Until now, Seto had sat idly by; staring at Tenchi like he was a bug in a jar. Examining him and taking in everything about him. Hearing her voice caught Tenchi off guard.

"I felt sorry for her... and... I didn't feel comfortable in such a situation," Tenchi said quietly, humbly.

"Do you think Ryoko would have been so kind, were the roles reversed?" Washu asked reasonably.

"No, I guess not," Tenchi replied honestly.

"Darling Washu... " Seto began.

"Yes, my dearest Seto?" Washu purred, like a sated kitten.

"Wouldn't it be interesting to see the roles reversed?" Seto wondered aloud.

"Why yes," Washu exclaimed, clapping her hands together excitedly like a child. This has the added effect of making her endowed bosom jiggle quite merrily. Were Tenchi not in such dire peril, his nose might have started to bleed.

Washu dropped her head as if in deep thought. Suddenly, Ryoko teleported into the room and seemed to have a devilish smile on her face. She looked down at Tenchi with an evil, lustful look on her eyes. Tenchi looked nervous, and suddenly Ryoko pulled his chair out from the table. Ryoko pushed the plates, cup and silverware aside, knocking most it to the ground in the processes. Back in the corner of the room, Minaho looked on with lust in her eyes, and rubbed her breasts through her clothes. Seto and Washu looked on as well and seemed very eager for the show about to begin. Ryoko suddenly teleported again, but this time onto the table and without her clothes. All she had to wear was a collar around her neck, which was obviously a symbol of Lady Seto and Washu's ownership of her. Tenchi looked on horrified and frozen with fear. Ryoko spread her legs so that one was on each side of Tenchi. Ryoko put her hand on the back off Tenchi's head, and started to force Tenchi's head towards her glistening womanhood.

Tenchi tried to fight but was no match for Ryoko's demonic strength. All the while Ryoko laughed and just when Tenchi's lips were but mere inches from Ryoko's sex, Seto spoke up.

"Wait Ryoko." Seto said.

Ryoko was quick to respond, but was obviously disappointed in her command.

"Now get out of the chair, and onto your knees Tenchi." Seto purred with authority.

"Please, let's not do this. Please stop this! What is this? Oh no, why me?" Tenchi cried out.

Laughing, Washu replied: "Why its your desert my dear, enjoy it."

"On your knees now!" Seto said with more authority.

Tenchi frightened, slowly slid down out of the chair and onto his knees. Looking up into Ryoko's devious, lustful eyes, and then downwards towards a more taboo place, Tenchi's nose began to bleed. Such an act did not go unnoticed by the two vampire women. Tenchi heard them let out a sickening moan of pleasure and shuddered with horror.

"Now be a good girl and continue Ryoko, but be gentle." Washu cried out cheerfully.

Ryoko licked her lips and gently grabbed Tenchi by the back of the head. She gently but firmly guided his head towards her waiting, dripping sex. Tenchi struggled, but as before was no match for the demon's considerable strength. Tenchi's head was gently but surely forced into the space between Ryoko's legs. Ryoko couldn't help but laugh at the treat she was about to have. Tenchi's quivering lips were now just inches from Ryoko's waiting, wet womanhood. Tenchi closed his eyes preparing himself for what was to come, but then Seto spoke up yet again.

"Ok Ryoko, stop. That's enough!" Seto said.

"What? Please Mistress, tell me you're joking!" Ryoko shouted out without thinking. She was so wet and horny, she had spoken without thinking.

"You dare to speak to your owners like that little Ryoko?" Washu shouted angrily at Ryoko's obvious insolence.

Ryoko though enjoying herself was now timid and scared. She had screwed up, and she knew it. Ryoko suddenly teleported away from Tenchi. Tenchi on his knees could see under the table, and he could see Ryoko had rematerialized herself on her knees in front of Washu and Seto. She was shaking with fear, and begging for their forgiveness.

"Please forgive me mistresses! Please forgive me! I spoke without thinking! I'm sorry!" Ryoko pleaded, teary eyed.

Tenchi could feel Seto and Washu's power flare up again, and it weighed upon him heavier then before. So heavy was their power, Tenchi now found himself now on his hands and knees and fighting for every breath. It was a struggle to hold himself up and it felt like he could collapse at anytime. His arms trembled as he tried to brace himself from falling to the ground completely. For Ryoko, she was now sobbing heavily and uncontrollably. Ryoko wondered to herself if her mistresses would kill her for such an outburst.

"You've been quite disobedient these past few days. You insult Tenchi, so we whip you and force you to make it up to him, and then when he refuses, you laugh at him and mock him. So we thought you needed to be taught another lesson. And now you would lash out at us? You're certainly a glutton for punishment, aren't you Little Ryoko? Or do you simply have a death wish?" Seto said, gentle was her voice, but with overwhelming pressure and authority to it.

Ryoko continued to sob. "Mistress please forgive me! I meant no disrespect! I swear it! I was simply all caught up in the act, and then you suddenly told me to stop. I swear I'll never be so insolent again. I SWEAR IT!" Ryoko seemed to scream to Seto out of fear.

"Please mistress, I worship you! I worship both of you! Please forgive me! I swear I'll be a good girl from now on." Ryoko cried out with sincerity. Snot bubbles had started to form out of her nose and it was becoming hard for Ryoko to breathe from all the crying.

Seto reached out and put her hand on Ryoko's head, and then began to run her fingers through her hair in effect petting her.

"Little Ryoko, you will be punished for this, but because you are sincere, your punishment will be light. Washu and I know that deep down; you're really a good girl who only wants to serve your beloved owners with every fiber of your being. You were always meant to serve. But if you ever speak to us like that again, you will be put to sleep. Do I make myself clear?

"Yes mistress, I understand. Thank you for your mercy!" Ryoko replied, and began to kiss Seto and Washu's feet.

"Good girl Ryoko. Good girl... now get out of our sight for the time being." Washu replied.

And with that Ryoko was gone.

"Well that was most unpleasant, but necessary." Seto huffed.

Tenchi huffing and puffing from the weight of the countesses' power now pulled himself up from the floor and sat back in his chair. He looked around at the mess around him and thought to himself what a night it has been already. However, Seto and Washu have once again brought their attention to Tenchi. They stared at Tenchi and seemed to take all of him in. Their eyes stared at Tenchi with an unspoken hunger; Washu licked her lips while looking Tenchi over. Tenchi for his part is taken aback by the gesture.

"Why do you treat Ryoko like that? Tenchi seemed to shout, only to late to realize his mistake.

Seto and Washu glared at him, but then seemed to smile.

"Why Tenchi its rather rude for you to speak to your hosts and superiors like that. You'll have to pay a penance later. But for now, as to your question... it's quite simple. Ryoko is a demon created by Washu in her laboratory to serve us; she is our pet, our property to do with as we please. She is very headstrong and needs a firm hand to keep control of her." Seto replied rather sinisterly.

At the thought of paying a penance, Tenchi shivered.

"Ryoko has been our servant for over 2,000 years. But it seems that in the past few days, she has been rather insubordinate. Perhaps it's time for a new pet." Washu said rather casually.

"But enough about our dear Ryoko. Please Tenchi; tell us have you ever had a girlfriend? Do you have a special someone? Seto cut in.

Taken aback by the conversation, Tenchi was able to recover decently, though certainly Seto and Washu had caught onto his momentary drop of guard.

"I... I... don't have any romantic interests, and I've... never had... a girlfriend." Tenchi stammered.

Both noble women raised an eyebrow at this. They both knew Tenchi was lying, and continued to eye him over.

"Um... is... there anything wrong?'

"Your lying dear Tenchi. You must pay yet another penance I'm afraid. Neither of us take kindly to being lied to." Seto replied coolly.

Gulping, Tenchi replied: "Penances? I'm not you're... I'm... "Tenchi was cut off.

Raising an eyebrow again, "You're not our what?" Seto purred seductively through a wicked smirk.

"I'm not your servant or pet. You can't punish me. I'm your guest; you have no right to harm me." Tenchi replied, seemingly finding a spine.

Laughing manically, Seto replied: "But of course we can punish you. You are indeed our pet, and we can do whatever we please with you. You belong to us now. WE OWN YOU! You didn't really think that we'd just let you go now did you, you silly boy?"

"Ever since we saw you through Ryoko's eyes, we knew we wanted you. And now that you're with us, you can't ever leave." Washu said, cutting into the conversation.

Tenchi tried to interject, but was cut off by Seto holding her hand up.

"Enough!"

Snapping her fingers to get attention, Minaho was quick to arrive from out of the corner and appear before Seto.

"Yes mistress?"

Please escort our "guest" to his room."

Yes mistress, at once."

Suddenly and with speed only a vampire could possess, Minaho appeared before Tenchi. She grabbed Tenchi by the arm, lifting him effortlessly out of his chair, and dragged him away."

"No, let me go! I'm not a prisoner or a pet! OH PLEASE LET ME GO!" Tenchi screamed.

Minaho would hear none of it, and as she dragged him from the room, Tenchi could faintly hear Washu and Seto laughing.


	4. Chapter Three

**Authors note:** I apologize for the long delay. However I had succumb to writer's block, then my hard drive got destroyed after I finally had gotten around to continue writing. That depressed the hell out of me. Sorry for the quality of this article, but I have no beta reader. I thought my work had been lost, but I discovered that I had a backup albeit incomplete up on Google Documents. However I'm not sure if I wish to continue this fic. Anyway, for those who care about this story, I hope you enjoy my meager offering of Chapter Three.

Also, I noticed that somehow, the various line breaks in each chapter of my story somehow got erased. I've since fixed them. Please let me know if there are any inconsistencies with line breakage. I corrected some typos I found.

**Chapter Three:**

Minaho, having dragged Tenchi from the dining room hall, proceeded up the grand staircase which dominated the castle's interior. She let go of his arm which caused him to fall backwards while resisting her. Tenchi fell hard on his butt and began to roll and tumble down the stairs before landing on the marble floor at the bottom with a thud. The young vampiress could barely restrain a laugh at his expense.

Unconcerned, Minaho stifled a laugh and instead met Tenchi with a cold glare and callously spat, "Will you walk or shall I continue to drag you? Either way, you're not leaving anytime soon."

Tenchi, struggled to sit up and could only look up at her with incredulity and rub the hurt out of his head and neck before rising. Tenchi replied: "Yes, I'll go with you; just please stop dragging me."

"Good boy, now that we got that settled, I suggest you be quick about getting back up here. I don't care to waste time with you." Minaho said.

Tenchi returned to her side and they ascended the staircase. The stairs were larger then Tenchi had imagined. It seemed to take forever, but they finally arrived at their destination, many stories up into the castle's interior. Minaho led Tenchi down the hallway to what would be his room. They stopped at a large set of double doors, and Minaho opened them and led Tenchi in. Tenchi yet again was amazed by the size of the castle. Tenchi couldn't help but be awed by the largeness of the room. The room was larger and more magnificent then his entire house. The room like the rest of the castle had white marble floors and massive, luxurious chandeliers which hung from the ceiling.

The bed was king size, and had four large, magnificent posts. The bed was surrounded by red veil, and the room was darkly lit. Tenchi noticed large wooden dressers which were well polished sitting across the room from the bed. In the one of the corners of the room was a large mirror.

Tenchi could see his reflection in the mirror, but not Minaho's, even though she stood aside him.

"Why don't you have a reflection?" Tenchi asked acquisitively.

"Because vampires don't have reflections."

"Oh, I see."

This will be your room for the duration of your stay here. My mistresses hope you will be comfortable. If you need anything, we have many servants who can attend you. Minaho said.

"Your free to wonder the castle as you will, however all floors above the 40th are off limits, as are the dungeons and Lady Washu's laboratory in the basement. Do NOT make any attempt to escape or we'll have to send our werewolves out to retrieve you… that is of course if you manage to survive the castle's numerous weaponry and traps. In either case, I don't think I need tell you what will happen if you try to escape and we catch you except that you'll quickly come to wish that you hadn't run away." Minaho continued.

"Please, why won't you creatures let me go?! I haven't done anything to you to warrant this. Oh please let me go." Tenchi said, rubbing his palms together in prayer.

"Don't be stupid, I couldn't let you go even if I wanted to. You're now the property of the ladies of this house. Accept it and learn to like it. I strongly suggest you learn to love and worship your new owners or life will be very unpleasant here for you. If you please your mistresses well, you'll live a long and happy life here; if not… well they'll torture you, kill you and then dispose of your corpse like yesterdays garbage. That is of course providing they don't find more amusement in prolonging your suffering should you displease them. My mistresses are sure to make you suffer in ways you can't imagine if you prove to be a waste of their time. Mistress Seto is particularly bloodthirsty, so I strongly suggest that you try to stay on her good side especially." Minaho said with a cruel smirk.

"I'm a dead man for sure!" Tenchi thought to himself as his blood quickly turned cold.

"I'll be taking my leave of you now, as the majordomo of this house, I have better things to do then babysit you. Remember all that I've said, and don't do anything stupid, or you'll regret it."

And with that, Minaho walked out of the room, closing the doors behind her.

Tenchi sighed and walked over to the bed, collapsing on it in exhaustion and wondering about Sasami.

"I hope she'll be alright". Tenchi thought to himself before losing conciseness.

* * *

><p>Several hours passed into the night, and suddenly Tenchi was awoken by a warm hand on his head. He awoke to find a strange woman with blond hair sitting on the bed, petting his head. The woman had pointed ears and Tenchi took her to be a vampire because of it seeing how as all the others he'd met so far also has pointed ears. However her skin was much darker despite having supposedly never seen the light of day. As Tenchi gathered his senses, he asked the woman who she was and what she was doing there.<p>

"Um excuse me, but who are you?" Tenchi asked, sitting up in the process.

"Oh, I'm Mitoto. I'm servant to the ladies of this house and I'm tasked with keeping this great house clean among other things…" Mitoto said.

"Um… ok… so why are you in my room? And why are you petting me?"

"Oh, I just came in here to check up on my mistresses' newest pet and clean up some and I couldn't resist the temptation to pet you. Your hair… it's so soft and fluffy and you looked just so cute too." Mitoto giggled.

"Um… ok." Tenchi said.

"Are you a vampire like Minaho, Seto and Washu?" Tenchi asked.

"Oh no, I'm a lycanthrope, one of the many daylight guardians of my mistresses… that in addition to my maid duties." Mitoto giggled with much enthusiasm. She was obviously proud of her status.

"Um, forgive my ignorance, but what is a lycanthrope? Believe it or not, I'm not familiar with that word."

"I'm a werewolf silly and an old one at that. I'm even older then Lady Seto, though for all my strength which comes with age, I'm nowhere near as powerful nor could ever hope to be so as a member of the Nobility of such age." Mitoto replied.

Tenchi froze. "You're a… a… werewolf?!"

"Yes, but so long as my mistresses don't order your death, you won't have to worry about me eating you." Mitoto giggled.

"Uh that's… good… to know… I guess." Tenchi nervously laughed while rubbing the back of his head.

"Well, it's time for me to get going."

"I'll be seeing you." Said Mitoto as she got up to leave.

Once she was out of the door, Tenchi clapped his hands together and began rubbing them in a prayer.

"Oh god, why me?!" Tenchi cried aloud.

* * *

><p>In a darkened room of the colossal castle sat that two Ladies of the House drinking blood out of luxurious wine glasses. Their eyes glowed an eerie red in the darkness of the room. Unbeknownst to their "guest", the two beautiful nobles had watched his every move; heard his every word; from the time he left the dining room to his reaction following a visit from their faithful pet Mitoto. Yes, they had seen and heard it, and were quite amused by it all.<p>

"A peculiar mortal, wouldn't you agree my love?" the red-headed noble asked.

"Yes my beloved, peculiar indeed, but entertaining nonetheless." The mint green-haired noble replied as she set down her glass and stood up.

"Yet now it seems that our little Mitoto has taken an interest in our "guest" as well." Washu said with a pout.

"No matter my dear, she is a good girl and will not overstep her bounds. Nonetheless, perhaps we should explore this some more and have some fun with the two of them." Seto replied.

Seto ever elegant in her movements seemed to have glided to a position behind Washu who still sat in a luxurious chair of black leather watching the monitor. Seto having positioned herself behind Washu placed her soft and cold, well manicured hands on Washu's shoulders and began to sensually rub them; to which Washu let out a soft sigh. She arched her back in pleasure, much to Seto's delight.

"Oh that feels so good my love." Washu began to purr.

Seto stopped only so briefly as to slide Washu's dress down to expose Washu's shoulders and a slight hint of cleavage. Seto resumed her massage, but then removed a hand from one of Washu's shoulders, only to gently grab and tilt Washu's head upwards as Seto leaned in for what she had long desired this night; a kiss and perhaps more from her beloved. The kiss the two beautiful and ancient women shared was hungry indeed, and proved that that the many millennia had failed to dampen the love the two vampires shared for one another. Indeed it was their love that had allowed them to endure for so long, while many other vampires had fallen to the cruel stake of hunters, the wrath of another noble; or succumb to suicide from the colossal boredom that could be immortality.

* * *

><p>It was still night out and the wind blew with the force of a hurricane; it howled madly into the night. Rain landed on everything with thunderous slapping noises. Thunder and lighting owned the sky with great ferocity. It was ironic that tonight was so dangerous, despite the fact that the nobility wouldn't be out because of their weakness towards rain and indeed water in general. But tonight was an ugly night to say the least.<p>

Over at the Masaki residence; Tenchi's little sister Sasami, tucked into her bed, was plagued by nightmares regarding her older brother Tenchi. Poor Sasami tossed and turned in her bed; kicking the covers off and muttering in her sleep. Before long, she sat straight up and unleashed an ear-piercing screech before breaking into tears. Sasami held onto her teddy bear tight and prayed for Tenchi's return, but somehow, she just knew her big brother was in trouble. Sasami cried and cried into the night with no one to comfort her. Sasami prayed that the household's energy barrier would hold out until morning.

Despite the dreadful storm, someone in fact on the prowl, despite the sheer madness of such a thought. A lone figure stood atop a rock overlooking a cliff. The figure was tall and lean and obviously feminine. The woman had spiky hair that blew wildly in the howling wind and possessed eyes that burned eerily red the black of night as thou she were a vampire. In fact however she was not a vampire. This woman was none other then the Demon called Ryoko. Why Ryoko would be out on a night such as this was any one's guess. If Ryoko was affected by the weather, she certainly didn't show any indication as she stood like a statue in the wind with but a hand on her waist, standing tall and proud; only her thoughts and the cruel night to keep her company.

"I almost met my end tonight with my careless outburst." Ryoko thought solemnly to herself.

"I knew my mistresses were strong, but I never thought their aura could prove so powerful. I've never felt anything like it before and I'm not ashamed to say I was scared. But still, I can't help but love my mistresses. I shall endeavor to please them and make myself worthy before them. If I can somehow get back into their good graces, then perhaps they'll someday embrace me into the ranks of the nobility."

"I, one of the nobility? What a laugh!" Ryoko snorted. "My mistresses would never make me one of them; especially after tonight's insubordination."

"No, I mustn't think such thoughts. My loyalty will win out in the end. My mistresses will reward me for my centuries of loyal service."

"And then there's that human. Sure he was cute, but what do they see in him? He's just a human; a mere mortal boy. Vampires and demons alike feed on his kind at will. They are our playthings and our food, so why are my mistresses paying so much attention to him and care how I treat him? Still… he sure was a cutie wasn't he?"

Ryoko continued to watch over the Masaki residence until morning. With the arrival of the dawn, Ryoko released a heavy sigh before she teleported out of sight altogether; to where... only she knew.


End file.
